


Kiss

by CashaMayfield



Series: Transficsation Valentines Challenge 2007 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short ficlets based around word challenges.</p><p>Written for the  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://transficsation.livejournal.com/">transficsation</a> valentines challenge. </p><p><b>K</b>iss<br/><b>I</b>mage<br/><b>S</b>unset<br/><b>S</b>ong</p><p>First posted on Livejournal on 19/02/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. K - All In The Best Possible Taste

“What you do!?!” Spike practically jumped ten foot in the air. Carly however just giggled.  
“It’s okay Swoop. Really.”  
“What you do?”  
“It’s called a kiss Swoop. It’s what people who like each other a lot do.”  
“But why?”  
“Because it’s a way of showing how much you care.” Carly shot Spike a dirty look. He’d finally calmed down from the surprise of being interrupted and was now trying very hard not to laugh.  
“So you kiss to show someone you like them?”  
“Yeah. That’s it. I like Spike, so I kiss him.”  
“Me Swoop like Grimlock. Me kiss him to show him I like him?”  
“Er…” Spike couldn’t stop the laughter.  
“Sure Swoop. Go ahead.” He looked up just in time to see Swoop walking down the corridor away from them.  
“Spike!”  
“What?”  
“That was… mean.” Spike shrugged.  
“Maybe, but this I gotta see!” He said, dashing down the corridor after Swoop.


	2. I - A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **K** iss  
>  **I** mage  
>  **S** unset  
>  **S** ong
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 19/02/2007

Bluestreak was hiding. He had a mission to complete and not long left to do it. And he only had one more to get. As a sniper, he was used to waiting for a long time for just the right moment. And the right moment was just about to happen. He’d been watching for nearly an hour. Watching them skirt neatly around one another while everyone else was present. They didn’t know he was there. Being a sniper had its advantages after all. Finally they were left alone. They moved closer to one another, the relief in the room palpable. Bluestreak took aim and shot.

The flash startled the two mechs and Bluestreak made good his escape through the ventilation shafts. Now all he had to do was develop the film on the camera Wheeljack had made him and set everything up in the rec. room ready for Valentines Day. The Autobots were going to be in for a shock. Bluestreak had decided to celebrate the day in his own style. Knowing how some of the others preferred to keep their relationships quiet, he wanted to let everyone know that it was okay to love and be loved. He’d captured all of them in intimate moments. Enough would be seen in the pictures to show who was who, but not enough to make it explicit. Bluestreak was after all, an innocent mech.  
Bluestreak didn’t understand why love should be kept a secret. Reading about this earth holiday, he’d decided that now was the time to show everyone that no one should be afraid of love. He loved them all like his family. Indeed, they were his only family now, and he wanted to show them that he cared for them. And this was the way he wanted to do it, as strange a method as it may seem.

Valentines Day dawned and the first mechs into the rec. room found a recharging Bluestreak in the midst of pink and red hearts. They were scattered all over the room. A large banner proclaimed that it was Valentines Day and all the photographs Bluestreak had taken were artfully positioned on the walls.  
“Well that’s one way to do it.” Sparkplug remarked as he gazed at the photographs. “Someone wake up the photographer so we can congratulate him.” Various muttered comments were made, some threatening what they would like to do to Bluestreak, others wanting extra copies of certain photographs.  
Bluestreak woke up to a hand on his shoulder, feeling rather small as he stared up into the sea of optics above him.  
“Er… Happy Valentines Day guys?”


	3. S - In the Light of the Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **K** iss  
>  **I** mage  
>  **S** unset  
>  **S** ong
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 19/02/2007

Beachcomber was in love with this planet. Ever since he’d come down from Cybertron, he’d found sight after sight to make him wish he never had to go back. Cybertron was home, but the views here were simply amazing. The way the wind rustled the leaves on the trees. T he way raindrops left perfectly circular shapes in the mud flats. And the storms. They had storms on Cybertron, but they were electrical storms, nothing to rival the fierce intensity of the storms on Earth.  
He sat quietly on the mountain above the Ark, just watching the colors chase across the sky.  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” A voice from his side said. He merely nodded, too caught up in the view to answer.  
“It’s Valentines Day today. The rest of them are all exchanging cards and gifts with those they love. But it’s also a day to appreciate your friends.” Beachcomber nodded again, turning slightly to look at the human seated beside him.  
“Happy Valentines Day Beachcomber.”  
“And to you Abigail.”


	4. S - Play that Funky Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four short ficlets based around word challenges.
> 
> Written for the [](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/profile)[transficsation](http://transficsation.livejournal.com/) valentines challenge. 
> 
> **K** iss  
>  **I** mage  
>  **S** unset  
>  **S** ong
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 19/02/2007

“But it ain’t fair.” Blaster complained to anyone who would actually listen to him.  
“It’s his job Blaster. Now quit ya moaning.”  
“But it’s Valentines Day!”  
“And ya point is?” Ironhide had already heard this argument several times today. “It ain’t Valentines Day to the Decepticreeps. Who knows what they might try? And Ah for one want to be ready for ‘em. And if that means sending Cosmos up then that’s the way it’s gotta be.” He folded his arms across his chest and stared Blaster right in the optics, daring him to reply. Blaster knew when he was beaten and turned away from Ironhide, walking down the corridor thinking. There had to be some way to let Cosmos know what today was. The Minibot had left the previous day, before Blaster had even found out about the Earth holiday.

He sat down at his communications console and looked around. Nobody was paying him any attention. Red Alert was staring intently at his screen. Blaster swore he could almost see him wishing for a Decepticon attack to prove him right. The Security Director had been against most of the Autobots taking the day off and relaxing. Thankfully, for Red Alert, Ironhide agreed with him. Quietly, so as not to alert Red Alert, Blaster scanned through his comm. frequencies before finding a radio station he liked the sound of. Another glance at Red Alert assured him he hadn’t been disturbed. He radioed Cosmos.  
“Hey bro. Thought you might like a bit of company for a while.”  
“Blaster!” The Minibot sounded pleased to hear from someone.  
“How is it up there man?”  
“Quiet. Down there?”  
“Party central. Everyone’s celebrating Valentines Day. There’s only me, Red and Ironhide on duty.”  
“Valentines Day?”  
“Earth celebration, where they show the person they care about how much they love them.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Anyway, thought you might appreciate some tunes while you’re out there floating around.” Blaster tuned their frequency into that of the radio station he’d checked out earlier.  
“Nice songs.”  
“I know; it’s on this great little station I found.” They listened for a long time, each thousands of miles apart, connected by the songs being played. Finally, Red Alert looked up from his console, a slightly puzzled expression on his face.   
“Blaster?”  
“Uh oh. Gotta go Cosmos man.”  
“Okay Blaster… and thanks.”  
“Hey, no problem.” Blaster cut the line quickly before turning around to face a fuming Red Alert.  
“Hey Red. What’s shaking?"


End file.
